


I'll Protect You

by jaximus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Agender Character, Other, Trans Character, agent/assassin au, dfab agender yuuri, ftm trans yuuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaximus/pseuds/jaximus
Summary: “You fucked me to tell me that?”
“Long story short, yeah.”
--
A mission gone wrong leaves Yuuto's outfit in tatters and Yuuri feeling jealous.





	

Yuuto lets his head rest on the cool surface of the door in front of him before opening it to reveal the room behind it. He’s just finished up a target and has made his way back to Yuuri’s apartment, groaning loudly of exhaustion to announce his return.

“Ah, there you are. I assume it was a success?” Yuuri stalks out of the kitchen with a glass of water in hand. “Oh, my, look at you. That was a nice dress on you, as well…”

“Too damn bad. Help get it off of me.” Yuuto is already reaching of to untie the fabric around his neck. He barely registers the sound of Yuuri actually closing and locking the apartment door before their fingers brush against Yuuto’s side and gently trail up his back.

“So touchy tonight. I guess it didn’t go how you planned, then?”

“Nope. Too much time spent trying to get his hands off of me before I ended up just disposing of him. Messier than I wanted, unfortunately.” He sighs at the loosening of the fabric, allowing him room to breathe, as Yuuri unzips the back, swearing softly a little when the zipper catches on torn fabric. “He tried cutting it off me, that’s why I’m a mess.”

Yuuri’s fingers still. Yuuto feels the temperature in the room drop significantly. He expects this and begins walking to the futon, where he’d already laid out a set of clothing for his return that morning. “Yuuri, it’s fine. I’m fine. Stop being a helicopter.”

His shoes have been off since he stepped through the door, and stepping out of the tattered dress is a breeze now that it was unzipped.

He’s about to step into sweatpants, his binder held in his teeth, when cold hands and smooth fabric wrap around his torso. “Yuuri, please, let me get dressed. I’ll pay attention to you then.”

“That bastard tried to touch you.”

“Why is this bothering you now, Yuuri? I’ve been working with you for a while now, it’s not the first time it’s happened, and it probably won’t be the last.” He realizes that getting anything more than his boxers on is a lost cause, if only because the boxers he’s already wearing. Dropping the sweats and his binder back onto the futon, crossing his arms over his chest, he turns in the other agent’s arms, brows raised near his hairline. “Is it because we’re a thing now?” His voice is soft.

“No, of course not, I’m not that petty.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Yuuri.”

The other sighs and lays their forehead on Yuuto’s bare shoulder, taking a deep breath. Their hands are at Yuuto’s waist, and once they raise their head, Yuuto offers Yuuri a gentle smile. “I’m okay. I promise.” When the other didn’t look convinced enough, Yuuto’s own arms wrap around Yuuri’s torso, and he flops back onto the futon. The structure creaks under the weight and he laughs, wrapping his legs around Yuuri’s thighs. “Hey, now. Stop pouting like a child and listen to me.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“Bullshit. Now listen.” He lazily slings his arms around Yuuri’s neck. “I’m yours. I’ll always be wholly, completely,  _ only _ yours, all right?” He pulls Yuuri down into a familiar and more comfortable position, with Yuuri’s cheek resting on the swell of one of Yuuto’s breasts, their nose barely brushing his collar. “And I’m going to prove it.”

“Oh, really? I’ve never dubbed you as the dominant type.”

“Just because I’m a masochist doesn’t mean I’m completely submissive, you douche.” But he grins as he speaks, running his hands up and down Yuuri’s back. There is an unspoken but mutually understood underlying “but I’ll always sub for you” hanging in the air as the two of them are rolled over, leaving Yuuri pressed back into the sheets and Yuuto straddling their hips. Yuuto wiggles teasingly, watching as Yuuri’s eyes are dragged from his face to his chest. “Yuuri,” he coos, “just pay attention to my face, all right~?”

He gets a kick out of watching Yuuri gulp, and leans down to press a soft, open-mouthed kiss to their throat, grinning internally at the soft sigh he hears below him. The kiss turns into a nip, then a bite, and Yuuto feels Yuuri’s nails dig into his back as their back arches at the feeling of Yuuto sucking a bruise onto their skin.

“F...fuck, Yuuto, that’s...that’s not fair, dammit.”

“Mm, I don’t see how.”

He dodges a playful smack, and ducks back down to start unbuttoning Yuuri’s shirt with his teeth. Once he reaches halfway, his hands push the shirt enough down Yuuri’s shoulders to feel only a bit restraining. His hands immediately move from the shirt to cup against Yuuri’s chest, thumbs pressing against the apex of their own breasts. Yuuto keeps his gentle smile as he watches Yuuri below him fighting back their moans, trying to still seem in charge.

He’s not expecting the same treatment to his own chest, only harder, rougher,  _ sharp _ . His gasp is just air sucked through his teeth as his eyes squeeze shut, becoming a glare when he opens them. “Listen, asshole. I can just get up.”

The hands retreat, and Yuuto regains his gentle smile. “Thought so.” His hands travel from Yuuri’s chest to where their shirt is tucked into dark slacks. “Why do you wear slacks around the place on your off days?”

“Because fuck you, shut up.”

Yuuto shakes his head and tugs the shirt free, unbuttoning it the rest of the way down. Burying his nose into the soft skin of Yuuri’s stomach, he peppers them with kisses, even as they squirm beneath him and try to shove him off. Yuuto bites down on his navel, eliciting a squeak and a smack to the side of his head.

“Fine, fine. Impatient little shit.” He trails his tongue up Yuuri’s torso lazily, glancing up to meet the other’s eyes, waggling his eyebrows. The glare he is met with is unamused, to say the least, until he promptly sits up and swings his legs off of the side of the futon.

“Wait, where are you going--” Yuuri is cut off by the hand raised in his face. “Don’t give me  _ the hand _ .”

“Shush, I’m grabbing you your glass of water, okay? Because I actually care about your health and well-being and hydration.” He sets the glass on the side table before stripping his  _ only  _ remaining article of clothing, flicking it in Yuuri’s general direction, not surprised when it’s batted against the bathroom door.

He watches as Yuuri takes a gulp from the glass, smiling to himself. “Now, when are you going to take  _ your _ clothes off?” His question is answered by the sound of fabric on the floor. “Oh, nice. Didn’t have to fight you on it for once.” He winces at the kick he receives to his shin before pulling Yuuri closer to him.

“I’m all yours, you know,” he reminds them softly, kissing up their shoulder and their neck, leaving bruises and teeth marks as he goes up to their ear. “All of me is yours.”

“S-stop that, you’re so emb- _ a-ah! _ -rrassing.”

“I love when I can make you speechless.” He drags his mouth back to Yuuri’s chest, licking trails in the valley of the subtleness that was their breasts. “It makes me feel feel so accomplished.” Bites and nips are paired with the flat of his tongue against darker, pebbled flesh of the peaks of Yuuri’s breast.

“Gh, Y-Yuuto, that’s…” Yuuri’s back arches and they moan weakly, making Yuuto smirk. “Fuck you.”

“We’ll get to that later, now shut up before I gag you.” The shocked face at his bold statement is all the satisfaction that Yuuto needs, short-lived as it is.

He grins once more and leans up to nuzzle Yuuri’s cheek gently. “I love you,” he mumbles, hands finally resting on Yuuri’s hips, keeping him from wiggling too much. “All of you.” His knee pushes up between their legs, pressing against their heat, and Yuuto smirks as Yuuri attempts to grind against his leg. Yuuto’s hands drag from their hips to their knees to push them farther apart, giving Yuuri little warning or gesture other than a flirtatious wink before going down on them.

Soft noises are all Yuuto expects to get from Yuuri on any other night, and this one is no different, as a soft noise leaves their mouth as Yuuto drags the tip of his tongue against them to tease, to try to get something more than a gasp or aroused sigh.

Of course, he doesn’t. But he expects it, and isn’t discouraged from grazing his knuckle in the same places his tongue had been. “It’s so nice to see that I turn you on so much, and even nicer to feel it,” he coos, dragging his fingers against them again and making a show of sticking them into his mouth to suck on them. A low hiss is what he’s rewarded with, and Yuuto sees it as progress. He rubs a soothing circle into Yuuri’s thigh and looks up to their face, waggling his fingers in search of approval. He’s granted a soft chuckle and a nod, and Yuuto takes it as a good sign, flicking the pad of his fingers against their clit, grinning at the twitch of their hips and the soft, suppressed squeak he gets in response. “Awh, cute.” He repeats his action before he inserts a finger, painstakingly slow - exactly the way Yuuri  _ hates _ . Yuuto knows exactly when Yuuri is about to protest, and he muffles the words by going down on them again, crooking their finger in a come-hither gesture as he adds another.

He lets a groan of his own get pulled from his throat as clean-cut nails dig into his scalp and tug sharply on his hair, keeping him close. His free hand goes to Yuuri’s own free one, and twines his fingers with theirs, and squeeze their hand in response when they tighten their grip and their hips rock against Yuuto’s face, making him laugh and pull away. “You think I’m getting you off that easily? C’mon, Yuuri, you know better than that.”

If looks could kill, Yuuto thinks, he’d be dead fifteen times over with the intensity of the glare that Yuuri gives him.

“Come here, dummy.” He lifts Yuuri into his lap, adjusting their legs until they were both situated, fitting snugly together. Sharp nails dig into Yuuto back and he whimpers softly, biting the corner of his lip. “Y-Yuuri, I…”

“Well, you did say you were mine, right? That means I get to mark you as such.”

“Creep.”

“You love me,” they purr, nipping playfully at the skin normally covered by a studded choker, making Yuuto’s back arch and rip a moan from his throat. “It’s only fair to show you, right?”

“Dammit, Yuuri, I--” He’s frustrated by how quickly Yuuri brings him to the edge with only a few well-placed bites. He’s trembling while Yuuri takes the reigns, cupping his face gently in their hands before giving him a similar treatment. Just with a lot more teeth on his chest - not that Yuuto’s complaining, oh no. He whimpers pathetically - oh, he’s so damn pathetic when it comes to Yuuri’s mouth - and grips Yuuri’s hips, grinding against them desperately, needing for this damn asshole to stop _ fucking _ teasing him, oh god, he’s so, so close.

“Dammit, Y-Yuuri, I...please, please just…” His breath comes out in pants, tugging gently at magenta locks, fighting against the electric current running through him, through his very core. “ _ Please _ .”

“Fine, fine. Geez, you’re needy, you know?” Despite their words, Yuuri’s fingers are suddenly at the apex of his thighs and he’s practically screaming if it wasn’t for their other hand pulling his head close and kissing him roughly, their tongue sweeping against Yuuto’s bottom lip and it’s not until their tongues are wrestling for dominance that Yuuto brings his own down between them, and the groan of Yuuri’s that he swallows is  _ lovely. _

It doesn’t take either of them much longer until nails are digging into spines and their kiss breaks so Yuuri can find an unmarred spot on Yuuto’s neck, biting down hard and  _ grinning _ as their boyfriend’s hips jerk against their fingers and his thighs tighten and spasm. Yuuto’s sobs of pleasure are music to their ears and they’re holding off just long enough to be able to hold it over the other’s head that  _ he _ came first.

“Y-Yuuri, I...I-I…” His voice is cracking, shattering, until it’s nothing more than a broken whisper. He’s completely  _ wrecked _ , and Yuuri takes pride in knowing that it’s because of them and their actions. They hold Yuuto as he climaxes and clumsily tries to finish getting Yuuri off, mumbling phrases and words of endearment. Yuuri’s breath catches and they hug Yuuto close as he finally brings them over the edge, sighing his name into his ear.

The two of them topple back onto the rest of the futon, chests heaving. Yuuto twines his fingers with Yuuri’s, flinging his other arm around their waist. “I love you. And no one is going to hurt me now that I have you, all right? I know you won’t let them.”

“You fucked me to tell me that?”

“Long story short, yeah.”

“...” Yuuri’s eyes narrow and he sighs, flopping back against the pillows and blankets that were shoved aside in favor of the smooth sheet covering the futon. “I can’t believe you.”

“Mm.” Purple hair is sticking to Yuuto’s forehead with rapidly-cooling sweat, and he’s already half asleep and cuddling himself against Yuuri’s side. They sigh, and gently reach out to smooth damp hair from the other’s eyes. He looks peaceful as he sleeps, Yuuri decided, and promptly decides that he even thought that and vows to never speak of it again.

But the smallest hint of a smile stays on their lips as they grab the comforter behind them, knowing their state of undress will come back to bite both of them in the ass once they wake up freezing cold.

“...I’m not going to let you get hurt again, you emo dork.”


End file.
